Trouty Mouth
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: What would've happened  in my mind  if Quinn stood up for Sam when Santana sang "Trouty Mouth"
1. Trouty Mouth

_**This takes place during Original Song (2x16) after Santana sings Trouty Mouth.**_

Quinn POV

"I'm not finished!" Santana said.

"Yes you are!" Sam shouted.

"Santana stop making fun of his mouth. It might be huge but it's really hot" I stood up for Sam.

"Excuse me?" Sam and Finn asked at the same time.

"But I thought you wanted to be with me" Finn said.

"How stupid can you be?" I asked him "I only went out with you again to be prom queen"

"Hey! Don't call him stupid!" Rachel defended Finn.

"He's the one that broke me and Sam up!" I yelled at her "By the way Finn, we're over!"

Sam POV

Rachel and Quinn kept yelling at each other.

"Shouldn't you try to stop Quinn?" Puck asked. "She'll do whatever you say"

"I should but it's really hot" I said. Principal Figgins walked in.

"I was getting a drink from the water fountain outside and I heard a brawl" He said.

"Brawl is a funny word" Brittany said "It's a mix between bra and bowl"

"Miss Fabray, Miss Berry! My office right now" Principal Figgins said.

***************************At the principal's office**************************

(still Sam POV)

Quinn came out of the principal's office.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got a week ofdetention" She responded.

"Did you mean it?" I asked.

"About what?"

"You went out with Finn to be prom queen"

"Yes. Sam I love you and I never stopped. Making out with Finn was the second stupidest thing I've ever done, after having sex with Puck. I wanna be with you. Please say you wanna be with me" Quinn said. I responded by kissing her.

"I missed you" I said.

"Oel ngati kameie" I starred at her. "I learned that for you" She hugged me. "Pick me up and spin me around like they did in 17 Again when Mike and Scarlet got back together"

"As you wish"

_**I saw that video where that guy planned his girlfriend's wedding without her knowing and I thought it was so sweet so I had to put a reference to it in here. I also saw 17 Again on my flight home so I had to put a reference to that in here too. I'm thinking of making a cute epilogue. Should I?**_


	2. Lunch

_**reviews: Written-in-hearts, RJRRAA, quam314159**_

_**story alert: Written-in-hearts, RJRRAA**_

_**favorite story: Written-in-hearts, RJRRAA, jenniferthestoryteller**_

Sam POV

"Hey Sam! Can I sit next to you?" Quinn asked at lunch.

"There's nowhere to sit" I pointed out. Quinn put her lunch down on the table and sat on my lap.

"Yes there is. I'm not quite comfortable in this position" She moved around on my lap a bit.

"Are you torturing me?" I asked her as I felt myself get hard underneath her.

"Yes" She took out a bag of strawberries "Open" She instructed me to open my mouth. She fed me a strawberry. I fed her a strawberry.

"You guys are so cute it makes me wanna barf" Puck said. We continued to feed each other strawberries until we ate all of them.

"We finished the strawberries" I said.

"Oh well" Quinn said and started to make out with me. After a few minutes of making out I decided to try for second base. The worst that could happen is she stopped making out with me. I put my hand under her bra. I laughed.

"You're so turned on right now" I said.

"Of course I am" She said "Why else would I wanna make out with you so much?" We started making out again. Somebody cleared their throat.

"Mr. Evans, Miss Fabray no public displays of affection in school" Principal Figgins said. Quinn and I looked down and mumbled "Sorry"

"That means you should take your hand out of Miss Fabray's shirt, Mr. Evans" My face turned bright red.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Remember, no kissing!" Principal Figgins said as he walked away.

"At least he let me sit on your lap" Quinn said.

*******************************After school*******************************

(still Sam POV)

Quinn came up to my locker.

"Can you come to my house at 3:30 after my detention?" She asked.

"To do what?" I asked.

"I think you know what. By the way open your locker, I left a surprise in there for you" She walked away swaying her hips a little. She's so freaking hot it's insane. I opened my locker to find a pair of panties with a note attached to them.

_Sam,_

_This is the underwear I wore today. Can you ask Puck for some condoms? ;)_

_-Quinn_

"Hey Puck!"

_**The end! This is sorta a long epilogue but people seem to really like my writing so it doesn't matter.**_


End file.
